1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used to secure outboard motors to boats, and more particularly, to an improved device for controlling an articulating outboard motor bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices used to raise and lower small outboard motors, such as trolling motors, are known in the art. These devices are typically designed to raise the motor from a retracted position on the deck of a boat, and lower the motor to an operating position in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,566, to Baird, discloses a spring-biased mechanism for raising a motor from a retracted position on the deck of a boat, and lowering the motor to an operating position in the water. The disclosed mechanism connects to a trolling motor mount. The mechanism partially counterbalances the weight of the trolling motor, as the motor is pivoted from an intermediate position into an operating position. The mechanism includes a foot element that is pivotally attached at one end to the motor mount. A linear-acting spring unit has one end pivotally attached to one end of the foot element and means that pivotally connect the opposite end of the foot element to a portion of the spring unit. The spring unit includes an arm that is coupled to the motor mount and cooperates with a spring mechanism to pivot the motor into the water.
A disadvantage of prior art devices, is they are designed for use with boats having substantially shallow hulls, such as recreational fishing boats. The arms of the prior art can only be lowered until they abut the boat's deck. On boats with substantially tall transoms, the arms abut the boats's deck, as the motor is being lowered into the water, prior to the motor being in an operating position in the water.
Recreational sail boats are often equipped with a low horsepower outboard motor to propel the sail boat in calm-wind conditions, or through harbors for example. When the sail boat is sailing, it is desirable to lift the outboard motor completely out of the water to reduce drag on the sail boat. During a single sailing cruise, it may be necessary to raise and lower the motor several times.
The outboard motor is typically coupled to a bracket which is mounted on an outer wall of the boat's transom. Since sail boats have substantially tall transoms, they are often fitted with a bracket that includes an articulating joint. The articulating bracket enables the outboard motor to be lowered completely into, and raised completely out of, the water.
The outboard motor is raised, or lowered, by the user first leaning over the transom, then manually grasping a pull handle on the outboard motor. The motor can then be raised or lowered, as desired.
A disadvantage of manually raising or lowering the motor, is that the motor is substantially heavy. Repeatedly lifting the motor could cause harm to the user's back or shoulders, for example. A further disadvantage of manually raising or lowering the motor, is that it is somewhat dangerous. A user could accidentally fall overboard when raising or lowering the motor. There is, therefore, a need for a device that would control an articulating outboard motor bracket.